Ireland's Early Days
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: Here it is! you voted and the results are in. Harry's life at The Hetalia Academy, PRE-HOGWARTS! sumary basicly says it all.  Rated T for potential yoai and invasion of vital regions
1. Harry's Classmates

**Author's note; A * means see below for further details, also, I am a little dyslexic so don't blame me for spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**So with that out of the way, here it is, by popular demand, Harry's life at The Hetalia Academy, pre-Hogwarts.**

"Harry, get up" a voice called through the raven's sleepiness. "Kay, Nat" he mumbled as he sat up from his black sheets and flicked on his lamp. He looked at the clock on his bedside table; it read seven thirty in bold red numbers.

Harry Potter had slowly gotten used to his life at the Hetalia Academy but getting up at seven to get to breakfast on time still annoyed him, trust that idiot Captain H. to put him and Natalia in the room at the far end of the girls' dorm wing; now, you're probably thinking; Harry's a boy, why's he sleeping in the girls wing? Well that would be because of his other side; Harryetta, the captain couldn't trust the boys with her, so to avoid complications he had put Harry (and by direct result, Harryetta) in the girls dorm wing because he knew Harry could be trusted with the girls (being only nine, he didn't really know).

This morning the young emerald eyed child was once again shaken awake by his dorm mate; Natalia Alfroskaya, or Belarus to use her real name. "Come on Ireland, up and at 'em" she called, pulling the much younger nation out of bed, "gimme a chance Bel" he mumbled, stretching as he stood up to his impressive full height of four foot two. He trudged to the wardrobe and pulled out his uniform, a black jacket and trousers, black shirt and tie, black shoes and a black hat with a silver and green crest on the band.

After getting washed, Harry and Belarus (or Bel as Harry called her) walked down to the main hall, allot of their fellow student were still in pyjamas and dressing gowns as the school had no rule on being in full day dress for breakfast, despite this, Harry had always made a point that Belarus was to be the only other student to see him in his night ware. "Morning, Ireland" a pyjama clad nation called, a closer look revealed it to be Norway, whom Harry had always been on good terms with. "Hey Nor" Harry smiled; it was common agreement that Harry had a dazzling smile. When Harry smiled it seemed to light up the room and everyone instantly became happier. Just at that moment there was a crash outside, "CHIGGI!" a voice screamed, a brunette with a strange hair curl came rushing into the room, closely followed by another brunette who had what appeared to be a basket of tomatoes on his back, "Hi Romano, Hi Spain" Harry said as they rushed past, "ciao, Irlanda" Romano (South Italy) gasped, "hola Irlanda" Spain called as the two ran out of the room, as they went out they passed by a small blonde boy who jumped and cowered, "it's ok Latvia, it's just Romano and Antonio" Harry said comfortingly to his little country. Even though all of the other nations were older than him, Ireland often looked at the smaller nations like Latvia, Liechtenstein and Sealand as being his children, in fact, he was such a mother hen, even to the bigger countries like Austria and Greece, that the other nations often called him mamma (or the equivalent in their various languages).

Breakfast at the Academy was an unusual affair, with the students in a mix of day and night ware, the older students tended to wear their usual day uniforms while the younger nations kept to their pyjamas, changing after breakfast. This morning was the same as any other, the small round tables were laden with plates of various breakfast foods; the students informed the kitchen staff of what they would like by writing their preference on a slip of paper and posting it in the 'meal mail' slit in the kitchen door, the food was prepared and then, when it was ready, the name of the nation who had requested each meal would be called out through the collection hatch and the nation would collect their meal. Harry was at his usual table, he often sat with his siblings, they called themselves that because, even though Harry had normal civilian* parents, he was technically, as Ireland, he was a child of Britannia* therefore, England, Scotland, Wales and Sealand, along with America, Canada and Seychelles, are his brothers and sister, and since the original Ireland was the second oldest (England is the oldest) the others are his younger siblings.

Today Alfred was stuffing his face as usual, Mathew kept fading out of sight, Peter and Arthur were arguing over Peter's acknowledgement as a nation, James (Scotland) was listening to his tape of bagpipe music, Luciana (Seychelles) was trying to focus on the book she was reading over her bowl of cornflakes and William* (Wales) was trying to keep the peace between his older and younger brothers, Harry was just focusing on his own a breakfast a traditional Irish Ulster fry*.

After breakfast Harry had his first class, since it was Monday, this meant fencing with France*. Harry particularly enjoyed this class as it was his top class. This week Francis (France) was teaching them how to disarm an opponent, "the trick to this," the blonde Frenchman cooed, "is to get in close, hit the hilt of your foe's blade and twist your own to jerk it out of their hand" he demonstrated with help from Canada, "so, you know what to do, divide into pairs and practice" he said as Canada retrieved his own blade, as always, Harry was left partner less, not because he wasn't good, but because he was too good, nobody wanted to risk taking him on, so once again, Ireland was paired with his teacher, and once again he had mastered the technique in minutes and Francis' blade was sent clattering across the floor.

Second period was gym, the only subject not taught by the students themselves, the nations changed into their gym kits, which consisted of white polo shirts, with black shorts for the boys and skirts for the girls, after which the boys were taught by Rome and Germania, and the girls by Britannia and Mother Greece* the boys lesson was baseball this week, with the students split into two teams, one captained by England, the other by France. On England's team were the usual players, America, Canada, Ireland Scotland, Wales, Sealand, Australia and Greece to name but a few, on France's team were Germany, Prussia, the Italy brothers, Switzerland, Japan, Turkey and Russia among others, the teams were evenly matched with America, Canada, Prussia and Germany all being good and Italy, Japan, Wales and Greece being terrible. Harry pitched for his team and got Prussia and Denmark, who was also playing for France's team, out on the first inning, then when it was his turn to bat, he hit it so hard that it took China nearly five minutes to find it, causing Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia, who were all excused from gym due to injury (I wonder how that happened?) to cheer before being glared into silence by Russia and Portugal, who was cowering in the shade of his black parasol, to grind his teeth in anger.

Third lesson of the day was art with the Italy brothers after break, they were working on their individual projects this lesson, Harry's was a picture of a red haired girl of about eight, who had chocolate brown eyes, when the others asked who she was, as they often did, he said simply "my angel" with a dreamy look on his face, the girl was, in actual fact, his fiancée a girl he had become, I suppose the correct word is betrothed, to at the age of seven, when she and her brother had been staying in the native reservation near his home with their mother's cousin and his parents, her name was Ginny Weasley. The way he drew her was literally the way an artist would draw and angel, she had white feathered wings like those on a dove and she wore a white silk dress, in her arms she held Harry himself in an emerald green robe and silver bands set with emeralds encircled both their heads. Their left hands were entwined and upon their ring fingers glittered intricate silver rings of a Celtic design set with more emeralds.

Fourth lesson was auto shop with America for the boys and fashion design with Taiwan for the girls, this was the only class Harry took as Harryetta, he liked to get away from the boys for at least one lesson, this lesson the girls were working on their group projects in pairs, each girl modelling her partner's design, Ireland was with Belarus, the other pairs were Belgium and Vietnam, Liechtenstein and Hungary and Ukraine and Seychelles. Harryetta like Natalia's design* allot, black leather always looked great against the Irish girl's marble skin, it revealed just enough flesh and was comfortable to boot. Harryetta's own design* was good to, Belarus thought, it was a sort of princess dress, it was white silk with four lace petticoats and puffy short sleeves and a pale green silk sash that tied in a bow behind the back with a row of pearl buttons up the back.

After lunch were Harry's two favourite classes, performing arts came first, which he taught with England, Scotland, Wales, America, Canada, Seychelles and Sealand, each teacher taking a small group, England taught acting, Scotland; writing music, Wales; reading music, America; playing music, Canada and Seychelles; dance and Ireland and Sealand taught singing (Canada and Sealand taught the boys, Seychelles and Ireland taught the girls).

Then, as the final lesson of the day, medical studies*, which Harry taught alone. This lesson he was teaching a remedy for blisters, which all the nations got at one time or another, the one issue with this class, was that each the students who had trouble paying attention in classes had to sit at the front of every class, under the teacher's nose where they could keep an eye on them, unfortunately Prussia was one of these pupils and the red eyed boy often was too busy staring at Harry to listen to what he was saying which meant he had to stay behind after the lesson to be taught separately, this was an issue because it more often than not lead to an invasion of vital regions.

oOo

**Author's note.**

**Ok so the star by 'civilian' is because a civilian in the Hetalia-verse is anyone who's not either a nation-tan or someone who knows about them (top level clearance government officials and people who work for the nation-tans).**

**The star by Britannia is there because in my version of the Hetalia-verse, England, Ireland, Scotland and Wales are separate people and Britannia is their mother, whereas, in the actual Hetalia-verse Arthur is the United Kingdom and he was once Britannia.**

**The star by Wales' civilian name is because I chose to call him William as a joke, Wales and Ireland, William and Harry (Prince Charles and Princess Diana's sons are William and Harry) it's a play on the British royal family.**

**The star by Harry's breakfast is there because I have to explain what an Ulster fry is, it's basically the Irish equivalent of a full English breakfast.**

**The star by France is because I need to explain why he is teaching a class, the classes at the Academy are taught by the nations themselves, each one teaching the others their specialist subject.**

**The stars by the references to Harryetta and Natalia's clothing designs is so that I can tell you to go to my deviantart profile to find pictures of these outfits.**

**Finally, the star by medical studies is there to tell you that medical studies is sort of like potions lessons at Hogwarts combined with a first aid course.**


	2. Sanctus Tutela The Holy Guardians

A sharp pain, a scream, Harry sat up, finally awoken from the nightmare, "you ok?" his dorm mate asked, "what, oh, yeah, I'm fine Natalia" the raven swung his legs out of bed, "bad dreams again?" the Belarusian asked, putting an arm around his shoulders, "yeah but don't...", "tell anyone, I know," she interrupted, "just because you're the guardian angel of the academy innocent, doesn't mean you shouldn't admit to having mortal flaws", "I know Belarus, and how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that" he complained, "ok Ireland" she smiled, kissed his temple and went to get ready for lessons.

"Good morning Principessa" Harry held back a yawn as he greeted the young nation of Vatican City, as a member of the Priori de la Principessa, it was Harry's job to escort the 'Vatican Princess', as she was known, down to breakfast. She had a room to herself and as Harry was the only one of her 'knights' as she fondly called them, to have a dorm anywhere near hers, the escort duty fell to him. "Good morning my emerald knight" she said in fractured English, she had come to the school at the beginning of the year and her English, though good, was not fluent. The 'emerald knight' nickname had started as a joke and had fast become a trademark of the 'princess's knights', each one wore a crux gemmata or gemstone crucifix around their neck which had been a gift from the princess when each had entered into her service, Harry was not a catholic himself or even Christian, he was in fact a firm follower of 'the old religion' a mix of modern Wicca and other Celtic pagan beliefs which he practiced in private along with England, Scotland, Wales and Sealand and also sometimes Seychelles, America and Canada, the crux gemmata hung proudly next to his silver and green pentagram. The princess herself wore a gold crucifix with the traditional thirteen stones, in her case, diamonds. (**A/N the thirteen stones in a crux gemmata represent Jesus and his twelve disciples**) The knights themselves wore silver, each inlayed with a different type of gemstone, handpicked by the princess to match the individual knight's eye colour. Prussia, an albino, had rubies set in his crucifix. Portugal, the second oldest, had sapphires and Harry, the youngest, had emeralds. The princess often referred to each knight by his 'holy stone' (the gemstone set in his crucifix).

Harry smiled and replied in her more familiar Latin "your English is getting better princess", she scowled at him and said reproachfully "it would be better if you spoke English to me, I would learn faster", he laughed at her expression "oh princess, forgive me, but even when you scowl, the beauty with which you were blessed still graces your features, the combination of anger and beauty is purely comical" he spoke in his clear, formal tongue and princess Latina smiled as the poetic cadences of the young British nation graced her ears, _whoever she is, she is a lucky girl_ the catholic nation thought to herself, she often wondered who the young woman who was betrothed to her youngest knight was, Harry had painted the girl as an angel and had told her and only her that the true identity of the girl in his portrait _In The Eyes Of An Angel, _was that she was the mysterious fiancée he was often heard speak of. He had however, even under threat of torture by tickling, refused to tell her who this girl actually was.

"Princess?" Harry's voice broke through her thoughts, "oh, yes, let's go" she said and they walked towards the breakfast hall. "Ireland?" she asked as they walked, "yes princess?" he turned to look at her, "how's your latest personal art project coming on?" he had been working on this project in a separate room away from the rest for a few weeks now because he had told everyone it was a surprise. "Very well, another few lessons and will be complete" he smiled, she had taken an interest in his latest project as the only hint he had dropped was that it would interest her greatly.

As they entered the breakfast hall, which also served as an auditorium for the principal's assemblies and concert hall for school performances, the other knights hurried over, harry stepped back behind the princess, Prussia took her left and Portugal her right. Once in formation the catholic quartet, a name given to them by the other British nations as a joke that had stuck, walked over to the table where Prussia, Portugal and the princess sat with their closest friends; Portugal's brother, Spain, Prussia's brother, Germany, Vatican City's brothers, North and South Italy and France. At this point Harry's job was done and he left to sit with his siblings.

oOo

A few weeks later, in art class, Harry's latest art project was ready to reveal, Latina, flanked by Prussia and Germany on one side and Portugal and Spain on the other with France behind her, (**A/N is that wise?**) looked on with anticipation as he stood next to an easel covered with a dust sheet. "When you're ready Harry, Ve-" Feliciano, Latina's brother who took the class, said. Harry removed the sheet. The class muttered and exchanged exited words as they looked at the latest work, then as Harry pressed his ears forward, the princess jumped to her feet and began to applaud, the others, following her lead, stood and clapped also, impressed by Harry's latest (and in Feliciano's opinion, greatest) piece.

The portrait was of another angel, but not the familiar red haired figure of _In The Arms Of An Angel, _this angel was the more traditional blonde, yet everyone recognised her instantly, this angel was none other than princess Latina and, on the ground, bowing before her, three men in polished steel armour, two black haired, one snowy white each with silver bands encircling their heads. The man on the left had black hair and his crown was set with emeralds, on the right, another black haired man, crown set with sapphires and, in the centre, the white haired man, rubies glittering in his crown. The angel herself, rather than a halo above her head, had a gold band set with diamonds, and if any in the room were in doubt about the identity of the knights, behind them, in the foreground of the picture, sat three shields each bearing the flag of Ireland, Prussia and Portugal.

"the idea for the crowns came from the crucifixes" Harry said as he, Latina and the others walked to lunch later, "it was amazing, even from the back you three look handsome" Latina smiled, the three knights blushed, "you flatter us too much principessa" Prussia said, at that moment Harry caught his eye, stepped in front of Vatican City and bowed, the others catching on copied him, "oh aren't you three sweet" she said touching Harry's cheek. As she pulled it away, Harry's own right hand took hold of it and he placed a gentle kiss on her fingers, he looked up at her and spoke in flowing Latin "Heaven's blessings, Holy Princess" before releasing her hand and nudging Prussia, who at once did the same before releasing her hand, only for Portugal to immediately follow the others' lead, once he had released the hand, the three knights spoke in perfect unison "Holy Princess, daughter of the light of God, to you we swear our lifetime loyalty, to you shall no harm come as we protect, to you we give our lives, love and respect", the catholic nation stared for a moment before saying "my knights as you shall be, my light shall protect thee, as you protect me true, so shall God protect you". All this was spoken in flowing Latin, as the three knights rose to their feet, the four nations smiled at each other, the informal ceremony they had just performed had not been done in years. The more formal version was much longer and could only be performed in the Sistine Chapel on the night of a full moon.

oOo

Harry pulled on the black short sleeved shirt _here we go again_ he sighed, _another karaoke party, whose house is it at this week? _He pulled out the orange piece of paper, the party invitation. "Oh Toutatis!" he groaned as he saw the address, Germany and Prussia's house. (**A/N Even though the nation-tans have dorms that they sleep in, they have their own houses that they live in during the holidays and weekends, Toutatis was the Celtic God of war, Harry still has allot of Celtic influence**) He sighed and left his own house. Each nation had several houses that they used for holidays. Harry tended to go home to his adoptive family in America (Alfred encouraged this) but for weekends the penthouse flat in Dublin. Gilbert (Prussia) shared a house with his younger brother Ludwig (Germany) in Berlin, a large house but not overly, it had played house to quite a few karaoke parties over the years.

When Harry arrived with his usual tribute to the refreshment supply; a crate of Irish beer and his own hand made potato salad, the bad touch trio; Prussia, France and Spain were hooking Japan's karaoke machine up to the house's TV and surround sound system in the living room. "Hey Frankie" Harry called as he passed, Prussia and Spain snickered as Francis (France) sighed "how many times do I have to tell you Irlande, it's France or Francis, don't call me Frankie", "whatever you say Frankie baby" Harry grinned as he dashed into the kitchen, he loved winding Francis up, he had even once changed his ringtone to _Mickey_ by Toni Basil, Francis couldn't stand the song but it was one of Harry's favourites as it reminded him of his brother Michael. (**A/N Harry is one of a set of triplets; him, Michael and Rex**).

The party began with the usual gusto, Harry being forced to sing _Does your mother know _by ABBA, Harryetta doing _Waterloo _and the two of them having to do _Don't go breaking my heart. _After all this Harry slipped unnoticed into the kitchen for a glass of orange juice. At that moment his mobile rang, "hello?" he mumbled, "Harry, you have to get over to my house now!" Hungary's voice screamed down the line, "Izzy, what's wrong?" He asked, panicked, "it's Latina, she's gone!"


	3. The Princess Is Missing!

Harry froze for a moment, then he thought to himself _pull yourself Ireland, this is what you're trained for! _Suddenly his priori training kicked in, "we'll be there in five" he said, hanging up the phone and charging back into the living room. "Ruby, Sapphire, Latina's missing" he called to Prussia and Portugal, using their official priori titles. The two knights leapt to their feet and ran to the door, the other boys hot on their tails.

Within five minutes the nations were in Budapest, Hungary was stood outside of the house in her nightgown, "what in God's name happened?" Harry yelled as he reached her, Hungary flinched at the furious look on his face, his normally green eyes flashing scarlet. "The lights went out and .V.C. said she'd see what was up, after ten minutes they hadn't come back on so we went to see what was taking her and all we found was this" Hungary said, she was holding a gold crucifix set with thirteen diamonds.

"We have to find her, everyone split into groups of five and split up" Harry said. Despite being the youngest physically, with regards to who had been serving the Princess longest, Ireland was leader, having been around since before she was born. He had, along with England, Scotland and Wales, been brought up be Roman Empire and had served him in the same way as Germania, Gaul and many others and Ireland had been one of the few to stay close to the family after the fall of the empire.

The other nations split up as instructed and began to search as Harry, holding the cross in his left hand, began to try and locate her mind voice on the surrounding mental landscape, having magical powers had its advantages. Prussia and Portugal looked on in awe as Ireland held his right hand to the heavens and his left hand to his heart, his arm swung down to point west, into the forest near the house. The three nations hurried into the trees as Prussia called the others to tell them, as they approached a clearing they heard voices, on was Latina's, but the other belonged to someone no nation ever wanted to hear again.

**Author's note**

DUN DUN DUN! Failed cliff-hanger is fail. Sorry for the long time updating, college, flu and homework is not helpful. Anyway, better now, should be able to update faster now.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Signed, Vampy.


	4. The Darker Side of the Baltics

Georgia. The country, not the state; a wannabe badass Arabian nation with a serious gender confusion problem. "You'll never get away with this Georgia!" Latina cried, "oh sweetie, you don't really expect your brave order to come to your rescue do you?" he said sarcastically. "She does and we have" Harry called out as the three knights stepped into the clearing, "oh my, seems I'm outnumbered," Georgia snickered, "oh boys" he called over his shoulder.

Out of the shadows stalked Gambia, South Africa, Algeria, Angola and Somalia; five of Georgia's loyal African cronies, "we'll still beat you" Prussia hissed at the curly haired Arab, "you and what army?" Georgia smirked as four more Africans appeared. Suddenly, there were hurried footsteps and Ukraine, Belarus, the Baltic brothers, Liechtenstein, Canada and the micronations hurried into the clearing. "That one" Harry smirked at Georgia who laughed derisively, "those weaklings? Yeah, Belarus is scary sure but come on, a nation with no army, Russia's punch bags, miss rubber boobs and three little wannabe countries?" he snorted, "and Canada" Prussia scowled, "oh yeah, our friendly, or should I say friendless, neighbourhood invisible pacifist" Georgia added.

Prussia started towards him but Harry put an arm out to stop him, "let the kids have their fun," he said, a mysterious smirk on his face, "they may not look tough but five of them were in the Soviet Union and Lilli was raised by Switzerland" Harry smiled sweetly, "plus, with a little bit of Irish spirit, I've known them to turn pretty nasty" he narrowed his eyes evilly. At this Georgia bust into a fit of raucous laughter, his laughter was high pitched and nasal, like batman's the penguin on helium.

The group of 'little nations' as they were often known due to either their apparent lack of backbone or the fact that they were physically very small, exchanged smirks and each pulled out an engraved, silver flask. Opening them, they each drank a mouthful of the contents and Georgia, doubled up with laughter, hadn't noticed a thing. Putting the flasks away the nations took a few deep breaths and closed their eyes, hands held loosely at their sides or behind their backs.

"Ok, enough of this comedy. Get them!" Georgia ordered the African nations forward. Gambia stalked toward Ukraine with an evil grin on his face. It wasn't there long. Now, many nations had been stabbed before, but a pitchfork to the chest fucking hurt. Her usually happy blue eyes had turned a bright boiling scarlet and a twisted, sarcastic smile played on her lips. She viciously twisted the farming implement sharply and wrenched it out.

"D'you think you can finish me that easy?" Gambia hissed, clutching at the gaping hole in his chest, "no" she smiled sweetly. There were two loud bangs and the African fell back, one bullet hole in his stomach and one in his head, with Estonia holding the smoking gun, his own crimson eyes alight with malice. "What the-?" Georgia stared, stunned at the group of 'weak' nations, "amazing" Portugal breathed as the nations pulled various weapons from hiding places and began to beat the absolute crap out of the Africans, their eyes glowing red as they attacked at great speed and with an unrivalled ferocity.

When the enemy had been cut down or had fled the battlefield, the victorious nations turned their violent ruby gaze on the defeated commander, "you win this time, but I'll be back" Georgia hissed and retreated. "Leave him!" Harry ordered, as the crimson eyed warriors showed signs of wishing to give chase. They fell back, their eyes returning to their normal colours as hurried footsteps were heard, just then, the other nations appeared. "Holy crap! What happened?" America said as he spotted the unconscious Africans on the ground, bleeding profusely. Despite the bloodshed, no nation present had a drop of blood on them and the assorted weapons had been carefully hidden from sight once more.

"Nothing much, Georgia was here as I'm sure you can tell, but Ireland dealt with his cronies and he got out of here fast, we got here seconds later" Estonia lied smoothly while the others nodded in agreement. "Are you alright?" Lithuania asked as he untied Princess Latina, she nodded. "Come on, let's get back to the house" Harry said.

**Author's Note.**

**Ok, since I know it's probably confusing, Princess Latina, La Principessa, V.C. and Tina (Italy, Romano and Seborga's name for her, they also call her Sorella which means sister) are all the same person; Vatican City. When a character is talking to Ireland in the speech, they are talking to Harry because Harry is Ireland's human name (Harry outside of the speech marks, Ireland inside).**

**There will probably be some ancient nation action later but I'm not sure.**


	5. The Aftermath

"What could have caused those wounds?" Germany said to himself; he had taken pictures of the Africans' wounds before the nations had faded away to be reborn in their own lands. "That one looks nasty" Spain said over his shoulder, pointing at a large wound. Germany looked at the back of the photo; _Gambia's chest wound, _it said. "Ja, it's a bad one alright" the blond agreed. "Germany!" a shrill voice called, into the room bounded Italy, closely followed by his brother. "There you are bastardo, hanging out with the neatness Nazi" Romano grumbled, Germany scowled at the mention of his past but turned back to the pictures. "Fratello, don't be mean to Germany" Italy chastised, "yeah Lovi, don't be mean" Spain simpered, placing his arms around Romano's neck from behind. "Get off or I will stab you with a pitchfork" Romano growled, "Have you ever done that to anyone?" Seborga piped up, having been sat on the ground pinching Spain's leg. "Only a dummy, the wound looked kinda like that" Romano said, pointing at the picture of Gambia's chest wound.

"A pitchfork?" Germany asked, looking at the photo. "Yeah, three pronged, like Ukraine's" Romano said, "but she can't have done it, we only got there seconds before you guys" Seborga smiled viciously pinching Spain's ankle. "Ow!" Spain yelled, "Marcello, stop pinching Spain" Romano said. "Ok Romano" the micro nation said, he then bit Spain's leg. Hard. "Santa Maria!" the Spaniard screamed in agony as the maliciously grinning Italian ran from the room. "Hold still!" Germany ordered, picking up a photo. He held it next to the bite mark, "just as I thought, an exact match to the mark on Botswana's thigh" he said. "You mean, Seborga did that?" Romano was amazed, "Ja" the German nodded. "Ve- but, Sorella would have said if she'd seen fratellino do something like that" Italy said, Romano nodding fervently at his side.

"Not if she'd been asked to keep her mouth shut" Germany said. "By who?" Romano asked, puzzled. "Well, let's think, who else was there that would have witnessed it all? Someone V.C. would do anything for, if they asked" Spain said sarcastically. "You mean La Priori?" Italy asked. "Almost definitely" Germany said, "she'd do anything for those boys, even if that meant covering up a group of usually peaceful nations going postal on the Africans"

"A group of nations? But Ukraine's pitchfork caused one wound and Seborga's teeth the others" Romano said, "not all of them, look at this, the teeth are too big for Seborga and it has wisdom teeth" Germany pointed out, "I only know of one nation with wisdom teeth; Estonia" Spain said. "I know and these scratches, they were caused by very small, female, finger nails. Too big for Wy, too small for Ukraine or Belarus" Germany said, showing them the picture. "Liechtenstein?" Italy asked, Germany nodded. "But she's so sweet and nice" the Italian shook his head, unable to believe it. "She was raised by Switzerland though, so she's bound to have a bit of a dark side" Spain said. "That's true, but even so, which of La Priori would have asked Sorella to keep quiet?" Romano wondered.

"Santa Maria!" Spain yelled suddenly, hitting himself in the head. "What's up" Italy said, "those bites, I'm no anatomy expert but I bet they're all on major blood vessels" he said, "ja, that's right" Germany was puzzled. "Your point is?" Romano asked. "Oy, dios mio. Irlanda es un vampiro!" Spain explained, "the whole world knows Ireland's a vampire Spain what of it?" Romano still didn't get it. "Don't you know what vampire blood does to a human, or a nation, if ingested?" Spain asked, "temporary vampirism!" Germany gasped, "Gracias amigo, finally someone gets it" Spain said.

"But what..." Romano paused, suddenly it clicked, "oh God... he... they... they drank his, but how? There wasn't a mark on him, we'd have seen..." he babbled for a moment, then thought. "Oh no, oh no" the Italian went pale; he turned to his twin, "the flask!" he gasped. "What flask?" Germany asked, "Seborga's flask, it's silver and has a load of Celtic looking squiggles on it. He said it was a present for Ireland, all the shamrocks have one" Italy said.

"Have one what?" England asked as he entered, "those silver flasks from Ireland" Spain said. "oh those, yeah Canada and Sealand have those" the brit said. "They've got Ireland's blood in; the shamrocks drank it and attacked the Africans in a state of temporary vampirism" Germany explained, "oh very funny, seriously? That is hilarious" England laughed, "you're serious aren't you" he said, seeing their solemn faces. Spain nodded, "oh holy-" England breathed out slowly, "let's just talk to them and see what's up" he said calmly.


	6. Training The Shamrocks

The five nations walked outside. "If he's anywhere he'll be at the meadow" England said. The meadow was an old farmer's field that had been given to the school, it functioned as a nature reserve but there was a clear area near the edge where many nations went for some alone time.

When they arrived at the meadow it was to see a very peculiar sight. Latina, along with Prussia and Portugal, was sat under an awning near the trees. The shamrocks stood calmly, spaced out across the clearing, in front of each was an ancient. The ancients however, were not stood calmly; they looked nervous, save for Britannia, who looked expectant. Each was armed with a wooden staff and was holding it tightly, as if anticipating an attack.

"Ready Principessa?" they heard a voice call from across the space, looking, they could see Ireland. "Ready" she called back, "very well then, defenders, make ready," he called out, the ancients seemed to tense up, tightening the grips on their staffs.

"On my command, begin!" Ireland called out, the shamrocks leapt forwards, staffs of their own appearing in their hands, as nations weapons often did. The younger nations began to attack. The ancients, blocking each blow as they came, had to move quickly to keep up with the attacking speed.

The pairings were surprising; Rome with Belarus, Germania and Britannia with Ukraine and Liechtenstein respectively. Hellas (mama Greece) was with Latvia, Aegyptus (mama Egypt) was facing Lithuania and Siberia was with Canada. Baltia and Gaul were against Sealand and Wy and Celt was against Seborga with China (an ancient due to his being 4000 years old) and Estonia making the last pair.

While they were watching the fights the five nations noticed that the ancients weren't attacking, just defending themselves. There was a loud sound, like wood hitting flesh. The nations turned in time to see Germania knocked to the ground. Ukraine spun her staff and held it above his chest, as if threatening to impale him. "Do you surrender?" she said calmly and clearly, he nodded.

"Well done Ukraine, the first to disarm" Ireland's voice rang through the air, "the rest of you, follow her example. Remember that not all opponents will be as reluctant to fight back. If they're tall, aim low, if they're short, aim high. Look for their weakness, the chink in their armour. The kill shot" he said, "ok take five". The nations stretched and sat in the shade, Latina handed out sandwiches. "Why don't you come and join us, England, Germany, Spain, Italy, Romano" Harry called out. The five nations hiding in the bushes exchanged worried looks; he was looking right at them. "There's no point hiding, I can ssmell you" he hissed on the s, they gulped and stood up, Italy cowering behind Germany and Spain attempting to cower behind Romano.

"Enjoying the show gentlemen?" Harry smiled darkly. (**A/N if it says Ireland outside of speech marks, it's from someone else's point of view**). The nations gulped as his eyes flashed Russian purple (**A/N Russian purple is Russia's eye colour or darker**), they knew his eyes had a tendency to change colour, particularly according to his mood. Vivid scarlet was his vampire colour; hunting or angry, dark or Russian purple meant angry, upset or annoyed and entirely black from lid to lid meant; you can try to run, but I **will** kill you. There were a few other colours but these were his 'final warning' colours. All nations knew that if you see his eyes flash red, purple or black, run, because if you stick around to see them stay that colour. You're dead.

"Ireland, need to talk" England did his best to keep his voice steady but he knew it was futile, seeing the vampire's lips curl into a seemingly sweet, but in reality excited, smile, they knew he could smell and probably taste their fear. "Do we indeed? And what, my darling brother, do we need to talk about?" Harry curled England's tie around his hand and pulled him down to his level. Arthur (England) was used to this sort of behaviour from the ten year old, but that didn't make the fact that his brother had just French kissed him any easier to endure. Britannia; the boys' mother, just rolled her eyes at Harry's behaviour and carried on eating her sandwich.

"Ok, two things. First; it's what happened with Georgia and the Africans that we need to talk about," England said as Harry drew away, still holding his tie, "and second; you're as bad as the frog" he finished. This time the raven's eyes flashed black, the other nations drew back in fear and England's head snapped to the side as Harry slapped him sharply. "Don't you ever!" he hissed, "compare me to that slut!" he held on to England's jaw tightly, digging in his sharp nails, but not enough to draw blood. Suddenly his mood changed again, "no offense Estonia" he called happily over his shoulder. "None taken" the bespectacled Baltic called back. "Now," Harry said, releasing his brother's jaw and tie, "what about Georgia and the Africans?" he said with his usual, honestly sincere smile.

**Author's note.**

**Holy cow, long time no update, this chapter took longer to type than I thought it would. Due to the fact that I didn't count on three essays for college. I will try to update faster from now on. Two more chapters to come on this and I've started the sequel to this, it's called return to world academy and I will begin uploading soon (I hope), there is also a companion story to this called a new beginning that shows Harry's first few months at the academy and I'm writing Harry potter, Hetalia, Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover that I should have uploaded the first chapter of sometime before April (but don't hold me to that).**

**Vampy.**


	7. Facing The Music

"We know what really happened" England said, "do you indeed?" Harry sat snugly on Latvia's lap. The blond wrapped his arms around him and kissed his pale neck tenderly. "Ja, those silver flasks that the shamrocks have, they have your blood in don't they?" Germany accused. "Oh well done Germany, it took you long enough" Harry turned his head and placed a chaste kiss on Latvia's cheek.

"It was you lot who attacked the Africans wasn't it?" England shot at the assembled shamrocks; they exchanged smirks and gathered around Harry. Sealand, Seborga, Wy and Liechtenstein laying up against him; Lichtenstein actually had her head in his lap, the emerald nation brushed her hair out of her face while he stroked Seborga's cheek tenderly. "Of course it was," Lithuania smiled evilly, "I'm amazed it took you guys so long" he placed a hand to Harry's porcelain cheek. Belarus tugged up her sleeve and placed it to the vampire's mouth, he bit down gently. The Belarusian moaned and threw her head back as he drank her blood.

"Senora Britannia, how can you let him do stuff like this?" Spain said angrily as Harry released Belarus' wrist, "it doesn't do any harm" she said. "Try telling that to the Africans" Romano said, "We only use the flasks in emergencies" Canada said. "Really?" Italy asked, "Of course silly mouse, you know I only hurt people who ask for it" Harry smiled a sweet, sincere smile. He then explained that the only reason he gave them the flasks was because he was worried about not always being there to protect them. "You're not gonna get us into trouble are you? I mean, Captain H. knows about it and he's ok with it but some of the other nations might not be so happy" Harry whispered, putting on his 'frightened child' act, also known as his 'acting his age' routine. After all he's only ten.

oOo

Later that day shamrocks and other nations were at dinner. Germany, England and Spain had said it was best if the others knew the truth. Despite Harry's assurances that everything would be fine, that he would take the blame (and possibly blows), they were terrified. "Lilli, do you have any idea the dangers involved in something like this?" Switzerland asked quietly, unable to meet her brother's worried gaze, Liechtenstein nodded. "Don't be too hard on her Vash, Ireland only wanted to them all safe" Hungary said, "he only wants what's best for her after all, same as you" Austria pointed out, laying a soothing hand on his brother's shoulder (**A/N I know Switzerland and Austria aren't really brothers but in this story they are**). "I know Roderich but, did he have to do it like this? Surely self defence lessons would have been better?" the blond sighed, "he said that even with defence lessons, without bravery and strength it would be pointless" Lilli whispered.

If Liechtenstein was nervous, the Baltics were terrified. The trio sat, shivering, between Ukraine and Belarus, "are you that scared of me you would accept vampirism to protect yourselves?" the Russian paced before them, a puzzled expression on his face. "It's not that we're afraid of you Vanya, Ireland just wanted us to be safe," Ukraine said, "please, please don't be angry" she held his coat in her hands and looked up at him, her blue eyes pleading. He placed a cold hand gently to her cheek. He looked down at his older sister sadly, memories of the union playing in his mind's eye. "I'm not angry sister, I'm just..." upset, disappointed, no word seemed to fit. Unable to word his feelings, he simply hugged her, hoping she would understand. Catching on, Belarus and the Baltics joined the mass hug, Latvia wriggling into the centre to wrap his arms around Russia's waist. Or at least, as much of it as he could.

"I'm sorry I was so evil back then, I just wanted us to be a proper family da?" Russia said, a sob building at the back of his throat, "I didn't want to let you go because, well, you're like a little bunch of sunflowers. A pure innocence that everyone wants to have but hates to lose" he said, wriggling his arms out to wrap them around his sisters. And his brothers.

Across the hall, America had his arms around his twin, hugging him protectively. "Why didn't you just let me protect you Mattie?" the unusually quiet nation American said softly, "I'm the hero, it's my job to protect you, and Seychelles" he added hastily. "Can't forget the baby sister can you eh? Besides, you can't always be there to protect me Alfred" Canada buried his fingers in his brother's shorter blond hair.

"I dunno why Ireland's so worried, even the old Russian knows he just wants 'em to be safe" Australia said, New Zealand nodded, hugging Wy a little tighter. The nation is question was currently sat on an old wooden stool in the centre of the room, eyes closed, and taking deep, slow breaths with his hands flat on his thighs. The other nations walked over and gathered around him, the shamrocks stayed where they were, eyes closed or covered, not wanting to watch the imminent lynching of the ten-year-old Britannic. "Do your worst, I deserve what's coming and I shall take it with dignity" Harry spoke calmly, his formal language the only giveaway to the pure, unadulterated terror thundering through his blood. His natural survival instinct of his blood seeping away from his skin taking him from porcelain white to a phantom like transparency.

The other nations had known him long enough to be able to spot the telltale signs of various emotions. Seeing the fear, they exchanged saddened looks. Russia gently hugged the boy to him, a comforting gesture but surprising. The small boy became more scared at this, eyes still closed, the only sign of his increased distress was a sudden paling of his eye bruises (**A/N his eye bruises are not two black eyes from being hit, he has two pale Lavender circles around his eyes that pale or darken with his mood. At their darkest, they resemble fresh bruises**).

"Hush pitchka, we're not going to hurt you" Russia whispered. The little vampire opened his eyes, finally revealing just how scared he was. Hungary gasped and others expressed unhappiness at the sight. Seychelles actually burst into tears. The usually sparkling green eyes were now milky white and pupil less. It was, quite literally, blind terror.

**Author's Note.**

**Not bad, two chapters in just a few days, I'll do my best to upload as fast as I can from now on. I expect plenty of 'AWW's at that cute Russia part, BTW pitchka means little bird in Russian.**

**Vampy.**


	8. The Magic of Britannia

"Don't be scared Ireland. We don't blame you and none of us are angry" Finland whispered.

"Are you sure?" Harry mouthed. Romania, a lip reader, translated for the others.

"Of course, we know you just wanted to protect them" Denmark said.

The effect was instantaneous. Harry's eyes, skin and eye bruises darkened and he smiled.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Don't be pitchka" Russia whispered softly.

)O(

A few days later the nations were on an outing; that's what Captain H called field trips (give the guy a break, he's British). Wearing their full uniforms, the group of nations were visiting one of the oldest places in Britain; Stonehenge. It was closed to the public at the moment and the nations were glad of the privacy.

"The years haven't been kind have they?" England said, looking at his brothers.

"No, not like when we helped build the old thing" Wales smiled at the little pieces of his land that stood in the centre.

"Good to know that we did a good job though" Harry said, Scotland laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Right boys, to your positions, time to show the others the real magic of Stonehenge" Britannia said. The four boys walked into the circle to stand at the compass points. Britannia herself stood in the centre, a strange bronze object, rather like a pyramid, in her hands.

"Ready?" she called out.

"Ready!" her sons called back.

She raised the pyramid over her head.

The bright midday sunlight reflected off of the highly polished bronze into the faces of the four sons of Britannia and rebounded diagonally to the left, forming a diamond of golden sunlight. On the four stones behind the boys, ancient glowing symbols appeared in different colours; red, blue, green and yellow behind Ireland, England, Scotland and Wales respectively. In the ancient language of the nations, the four brothers called out to the sky.

"Water" England called out

"Fire" Ireland followed

"Earth" Scotland added

"Air" Wales completed the quartet.

"Elements of nature! The children of your blood summon you! Answer the call!" Britannia called to the heavens.

"Water of the north, power flowing in the rivers, fluid and ever changing" she called, lowering her right hand to point at England, the sunlight between them turned glittering blue.

"Fire of the east, power burning in the flames, fierce and unpredictable" she pointed at Ireland and the sunlight became flickering red.

"Earth of the south, power towering in the mountains, steadfast and strong" she pointed at Scotland and the sunlight became deep green.

"Air of the west, power drifting in the clouds, soft and gentle" she pointed to Wales and the sunlight glowed brighter yellow than ever before.

There was a crash of thunder and, to their amazement, the other nations saw the elements rushing towards them from the spoken direction. Each crashed in and surrounded the nation that stood at the corresponding compass point. Once the swirling elements had cleared, the four brothers were revealed, each wearing pure white robes under a different coloured cloak. England's cloak was a deep green, Ireland's a rich purple, Scotland's inky black and Wales' a dark royal blue.

Markings in the colour of the element they represented appeared on their skin, strange spirals and other Celtic looking symbols and silver crowns perched upon their heads, each set with a single sapphire, ruby, emerald and topaz.

The elements encircled Britannia and the bronze pyramid hung, unsuspended, in the air. After a few moments she called out "those that came must now return, winds shall blow and fire burn, earth stand strong and water flow, those we summoned now must go" as she spoke, the elements hurtled back the ways they had come and she was revealed.

Wearing pure white robes beneath a scarlet cloak with glistening gold border, her golden crown was set with four stones; sapphire, ruby, emerald and topaz united in a diamond shape.

"Mon Deiu! The Britannia druids!" France gasped, in awe of his nearest neighbours.

"The Britannia druids? But that was just a story you used to tell me when I was small" Canada said

"Non, certainly some of the things they did were fiction but they did, pardon, do exist" the Frenchman explained.

Coloured sparkles floated away from the five Brits who were revealed looking perfectly normal.

"Impressed?" Harry smiled up at Latvia. The blond boy nodded.

Just then, a nasal, high pitched laughter, similar to Batman's nemesis; the penguin, reached their ears.

Looking around, the nations saw Georgia and his cronies; the thirty African nations, walking towards them. They were hopelessly outnumbered.

"Prepare to die" the Arab sneered.

The shamrocks stepped forward, but Harry held up a hand, signalling them to stop.

"Let me deal with this" he said. As he stepped towards the enemy forces, he seemed to grow taller and more threatening somehow as he drew in a deep breath. As the others watched, the sky seemed to darken.

"You are not welcome here" Harry said, looking Georgia straight in his beady black eyes.

"What are you going to do bloodsucker?" the Arabian nation grinned.

Harry turned his emerald eyes skyward and spoke in a clear voice that rang with the intimidating authority of a God. "Guardians, lend me your power!" he raised his right hand to the sky and called out "Guardian channel, power of the God of Death, DARK DESTRUCTION!" he brought his hands to meet each other, palms facing the enemy and fingers splayed.

A great ball of dark energy shot towards the enemy nations with the force of an atomic bomb. A four foot deep crater formed around Harry's feet and lumps of earth hung immobile in the air around him. Georgia had dodged the ball of energy but the Africans were immediately vaporised.

"I'll be back" Georgia cried and disappeared.

The chunks of earth fell back to the ground as Harry straightened up. The earth around him was scorched and cracked. This and the crater were the only evidence of what had happened there and even this soon vanished as the young Brit waved a hand over the area and green sparks fell. The ground healed and fresh grass grew.

"Captain, I think we should return to the Academy now" Harry stated calmly.

"What? Oh yes you're right Ireland" the Captain said hastily.

The other nations clamoured around Harry, begging him for information.

"How did you do that? It was amazing!" Sealand exclaimed

"Maybe I'll tell you when **I'm** older" Harry replied, a mysterious smirk playing on his pale lips.

Whatever it was, one thing was for sure. Nobody present would ever forget what happened that day on Salisbury Plane.

**Author's Note.**

**Sorry for the long time no update! Exams got in the way but at least this one is finished now.**

**Vampy.**


End file.
